Shadows of the Past
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Marron lived a sheltered life. Until one fated day, her parents were brutally murdered. Will Marron survive to warn the warriors in time to stop the android's evil plans?


Shadows of the Past

Prologue

A/N: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own a few characters that will make their appearance when the time comes. The story will take place three years after the Buu Saga ends. The story will be set in an alternate universe (A/U), so if you feel like something's amiss, then remember that this story does not fall into the regular timeline.

* * *

For months, 18 was looking forward to the day where she could go to her childhood home; the home she lived in before Dr. Gero enslaved both her and her twin brother 17 and tried to erase all the memories that she used to have. Some memories came back to her after her death with Buu and she wanted to go to the home she grew up in. Finally, Krillin gave into his wife's pleas and went out. Marron sat in the backseat, as the drive to the cabin seemed to be a dream come true.

However, the moment they got there, it seemed that the harsh bit of reality came. The door was no longer on its hinges as Krillin feared for Marron's life. She had it easy not knowing a world of violence besides Buu, but she was too little to remember Buu very well and had been affected by the wish to erase her memories. Getting out of the car, he crept up to the window and peered in. There in the living room stood 17, but the aura around him seemed cold and dark. Two other figures stood in the room with 17 as he tore up the room around him.

"We need to find it!" 17 said. 'Find what?'

"I doubt that Dr. Gero would leave it in here," said a woman with red hair braided into a ponytail. 'Leave what?'

"Well 12, he would have left the book here," said a man with white spiked up hair. 'Book?'

"What are they talking about, daddy?" Marron said quietly as the ex-monk nearly had a heart attack.

"Marron, what are you..." Krillin started before 18 covered his mouth. She pointed to the backyard and they walked there to see a shed left untouched. Quickly, they ducked inside as Krillin gently and quietly closed the door before joining wife and daughter behind the wall. Moments later, footsteps were heard and then talking.

"I'll go check the well," said the man as his footsteps were heard retreating.

"Why would 11 want to check the well for?" said 12. "He's such a fool."

"Well, I'll check this shed while you check the attic," 17 said. The doorknob started to turn as Krillin looked on in horror. 'Oh sh-'

"I found something!" 11 said from far away. A pair of footsteps was heard retreating as Krillin got out of his hiding place to hear the conversation from behind the door.

"At last!" 17 said. "Now we'll find Dr. Gero's other lab."

"Dr. Gero has another lab?" Krillin said confused.

"He never told me anything about it," 18 said.

"Mommy, who's Dr. Gero?" said Marron.

"Sweetie, I need you to find the other warriors," 18 said to her daughter.

"What? Why?" Marron said confused.

"We need you to run away and find the others," Krillin said, agreeing with 18 on this one and opened a nearby window.

"But-" Marron started.

"Go!" 18 said before picking up Marron and put her through the open window. Marron found herself outside confused and dazed before an explosion stirred her from the state. A few moments later, the sound of thunder was heard as glass and debris were heard on the other side of the shed. Out of the mess emerged 18 and Krillin as they stood together to buy their daughter the time she needed to escape.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" 17's voice said. "It seems we have traitors in our midst."

"17, why are you planning to find Dr. Gero's lab?" 18 yelled at her twin.

"To finish what he started the destruction of all mankind," 17 said.

"Should we kill them to prevent the other warriors from finding out?" 12 said.

"Of course," 17 said. "By the time Goku and the others learn of this, it'll be too late."

Marron heard it though and pushed by an impulse to get help, she ran towards the woods in order to fulfill the mission given to her. As her feet hit the path of the woods, 18's scream of pure agony was heard as Marron looked back and saw the house burning down behind her. Torn between running back to face the terror and completing the goal given ran through her mind, but her body numbly continued the trek. If the other androids had looked into the woods at that time, they would have seen a bright red ribbon hanging from a tree branch that came out of Marron's hair the moment she entered the woods.

* * *

A/N: Well? How did you like the prologue? It kind of sets up the plot, doesn't? Will Marron manage to give the message to the other fighters? What is Dr. Gero's unfinished plan? Find out next time!


End file.
